When all of us are mad
by furubaboricua
Summary: this is my 'The cabinet of Dr. Caligari' fanfiction. what will happen if there's a sequel? what goes on in the insane asylum? this is basically my perspective. told in POVS.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1- The insane asylum

Francis POV

"My dear Jane, will you marry me now?" when I said that, I felt so useless. So unrefined. Why Jane? Why most you stare off the distance like your life is standing at the edge of a cliff? It's Caligari isn't. The man makes me furious. "I think I know..." Caligari utters. You know what! What do you know Caligari? Here I lay on this wooden bench with a straight jacket strapped on to me tightly. I just wish I could break free and destroy Caligari once and for all. Maybe I am crazy. Crazy for revenge! I watch my poor Jane's life slowly drifts away. I know my fate. I don't need Cesare's homicidal thoughts and predictions for that. I see him walk back and forth; picking at the flowers in his hands. The petals drop one by one. What is he doing? Well, I'm not concern about that now. I want to know if Jane is okay. Even though her heart is no longer attached to mine. I have a strange feeling that that Cesare's heart could be reaching out for hers and her heart is reaching out for him. What am I thinking? I've must be definitely going crazy now!

Jane POV

My innocence had disappeared and I no longer feel Francis's love for me. Is it true that Cesare could be the one for me? All of us have gone crazy and not a single soul will be saved. I look off the distance with no emotions at all. Maybe we all have the same fate.

Dr. Caligari POV

Looking at my patients, I feel I have a superior complexity over them. I'm so proud of myself. I look at my most crazy patient. Francis. He thinks he can get rid of me! Nonsense! I'm their leader now. My words are law. Even Cesare agree. He's been the best of them all. It's not surprising to me that he'll agree. I could, one day, send him free. But at the time being he'll stay and watch everybody suffer in this insane asylum. Suffer? Now that's not the proper word. I meant watch them become more like him and not themselves. I let him do whatever he wants because his strings are still in tacked.

Francis POV

Days goes by and the silence in the insane asylum was making me go nuts. The servants have to watch over me 24/7. how about that Cesare guy? I see him still in the same corner, holding the damn flowers close to his chest. Can that guy get a grip of reality? That bouquet of flowers is going to die pretty soon and there is nothing he can do about it. My eyes scan over to Jane on the chair she couldn't get off of. Her eyes are closed; drifting off to sleep. Sleep is the only time she's at peace. It hurts me so much seeing her suffer. A month passed and I see a few improvements in Jane. I see her walk around the asylum now a days. Though her gaze was still fixed to the distance. Wake up Jane! Please wake up! Oh God, I'm so miserable! I look at the ceiling quickly with my eyes shot open. I heard a thud and it brought my attention to Cesare. He was lying on the floor face down. The servants picked him up and then send him out to another room. He was Caligari's meat puppet. I'm so glad it's not me. I stop and think about how crazy Caligari is. From 1 to 10... I'll give him a 10. I also think that Cesare may not be as crazy as he looks. More like... misunderstood. I sit up on the bench wanting to walk over to Jane and ask her many questions about her health. She's only improving slowly. Don't worry Jane; we'll get out of this nut house together.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2- Francis shall die

Dr. Caligari POV

I gave Cesare the special treatment. He stays in a separate room where he can sleep in his favorite box. He looks so peaceful now. I feed him gruel every day as well as the rest of my patients. Francis has been so stubborn about it. The servants have to hold him down most of the time. I watch over my patients at a balcony. I am no longer watching Francis anymore since the servants are taking over. Cesare, on the other hand, is in a room. I guess the pressure of the other patients is making him overwhelmed.

Jane POV

That night, while Dr. Caligari watch us from a distance, I had that strangest curiosity to see Cesare. I snuck into the room where Cesare is sleeping in a box. I sat down on my knees and then look down at Cesares face. He's so peaceful in his sleep. Out of consciousness, my right hand touch his hair. The hair was shaggy but smooth to the touch. I heard from Francis that the only way to wake him up is if you command him to wake up. "Wake up Cesare!" the words came out automatically. Like magic, he slowly opened his eyes and then looked at me. I hope I didn't wake him up from his dream. He's like a new born opened to the new world. His breathing became harsh and his eyes wide open. Now he looks like his world is full of torture. I step back not wanting to cause anymore trouble. "I was searching for you Jane". I looked back and I see Caligari standing straight with a cane in one hand. "I'm sorry Dr. Caligari" I looked down and then start to wallow in my self pity. "Don't be sorry. Your health is quite improving". I hear him leave and then all I can hear is Cesares unsteady breathing patterns. I step out of the room so Cesare can rehabilitate himself. Maybe fall right back to sleep. I wonder why Dr. Caligari left after saying that my health is improving. It's true, but why am I still here?

Francis POV

"Get me out of this jacket!" I yelled trying to brake free from this damn jacket. I looked around to see if the servants are watching me. They were gone. Looks like they're not doing their job. I was able to get the opportunity to run away. First I have to find Jane. I see her sleeping on the floor. Sleeping on the floor? I ran over to her then knelt down next to her. I can't shake her because my arms are trapped in this jacket. I gave up on everything I thought about. So I dropped right next to her feeling vulnerable. Why Caligari? Why? I'm at the point where I'm going to be the number one lunatic in this insane asylum. I wish I could fall into a eternal sleep with Jane by my side. One of the servants rushed to me and Jane. "Get up, Caligari doesn't approve of this". Ah that again. That horrible name ringing in my ear. That name should never exist anymore. "Get up already!". I slowly got up with all my strength. The dumb servant should just pick me up, at least. But yet this is a nut house. It's just torture everyday. "If I see you on the ground again, I have to put you in a room for the most unstable". So Cesare is the most unstable, huh? I lay on an uncomfortable bed looking at the servant picking Jane up and putting her back in a chair. The sound of the other patients suffering made me even more uncomfortable. I closed my eyes and start to think about freedom and the outside world. Wouldn't be lovely if I could sit on a comfortable couch with my love and just simply relax without worrying so much. I'm afraid to open my eyes because I know that there will be torture. The good thing about my thoughts is that Jane is free and more beautiful than ever. She wears rich clothing of a Queen. Her hair is full of lovely curls. Her lips as red as an apple. I opened my eyes slowly and then a slap of suffering came over me.

Dr. Caligari POV

I walked into Cesares room to check on him. He was still asleep in his box. Wonderful! I command him to wake up. He slowly sits up along with his eyes. "Cesare, I want you to kill Francis. I have enough of him. Now go". With that command, he slowly gets out of his box. I hand him a knife. "He should be asleep by now". Well of course since it's finally dark out. A smirk swept through my lips but Cesares lips were still frowning. He walks out of the room in search for that Francis. Who's usually at the far end of the insane asylum. I wait in Cesares room for his return.

Cesare POV

_"You'll die by dawn. Tomorrow"_ I thougt about what I said to that guy with Francis. Could be a friend or brother of his. Dr. Caligari knows his ways in manipulating people. Or is it just me that he manipulates. Either way, he's good. I walk tentively to where Francis is sleeping. I raise my knife at my destination. Right over Francis sleeping form. I swiftly charge my hand with the knife towards Francis back. All of sudden I stopped. The tip of the knife just inches away from his back. For some reason I can't find myself to do it. Dr. Caligari would be mad but I feel different. It's like I'm sane in this insane asylum.


End file.
